


Your dirty little secret

by SwiftScribbler



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftScribbler/pseuds/SwiftScribbler
Summary: A kiss is just the beginning.





	Your dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Archivers! 
> 
> This work will be my very first work on this website and I'm curious how it will be received. I've heard and read good things about this place, so I'm happy to join. 
> 
> As my username suggests I usually write oneshot stories, and since I'm super intrigued by the storyline of Franky Doyle and Erica Davidson from Wentworth, I couldn't help but share my written alternative of what happened after the kiss in season 1, episode 10! That scene just asked for so much more. 
> 
> I hope to write more than just one piece here, especially if this one is well received. 
> 
> For now, enjoy reading! I hope to receive positive feedback. 
> 
> Love,  
> SwiftScribbler

Prison, a place with its own policy. Ruthless and unfair, harsh and agressive. No place for a kid, no place for the weak. Erica hated it, and the fact that she hated it made her love her job. 

She was there to give the ones locked in this lions den something to get up for in the morning. She was there to make a change. 

And she was there for the thrill. She was sitting at her desk, crossed legged, staring intently at a computer screen because she knew anything thrilling or dangerous could happen at any time. With a new prisoners file on the desk and an old one next to it. She didn't pay attention to them. The governor of Wentworth correctional centre didn't pay attention to anything she should be paying attention to. She was trying her best to avoid the gaze of the woman across from her. 

"Care to explain what you're keeping me here for?" Franky Doyle spoke, a dark brow raising as she folded her hands across her stomach. 

Erica knew she couldn't avoid conversation forever. "I heard Jacs was plotting, and I don't want anything to escalate." 

Franky snorted. "So whenever the old cow plans on doing me in, you're gonna keep me in here?" Her head shook. 

"No, it's an emergency measurement." Erica finally looked up from the computer. 

"So you're saying this is the best solution you could find?" 

Erica could tell Franky didn't buy that. The inmate showed that by the way she cocked her head to the side, a mocking expression on her face.

"Whether it's the best solution or not, you're to listen to me, and I'm telling you to stay here." Erica wasn't sure why she always had to point out her position of authority to Franky.

The inmate shrugged, a familiar cocky grin finding its way to the corners of Franky's lips. "I don't mind."

All Erica did was sigh. 

"Are you thinking about it?" Franky asked after a while. 

Erica knew all too well what 'it' was. And yes, she was thinking about it. She didn't spend a second of the day not thinking about it, and even in her dreams she wasn't save from it. She didn't answer. 

"I do." Franky insisted smugly. 

Picking up a pen, Erica began nervously tapping its back upon the surface of her desk. Her gaze trailed off to the closed blinds in front of the windows of her office, they felt like bars now. Irony, she thought. 

"How long do I have to stay here?" Franky returned to a neutral subject when no answer came, sitting back upright. 

It took Erica a while to collect herself and answer. "An hour at most." 

"An hour?" Franky repeated. She grinned. "What am I supposed to do in an hour?" 

"I'm sure you'll find something." Erica sounded rather careless as she returned to staring at the computer screen, the pen still tapping. 

"You're nervous." Franky observed. 

Erica's gaze was immediately drawn back to the inmate. "Something other than observing me."

Franky ran her tongue slowly across her lower lip. "Does it bother you when I look at you?" She was daring Erica into a mental game. 

"I'm trying to do my work here, Franky." Erica urged. 

"By staring at that screen?" Franky didn't take longer than one second to retort. 

Erica wanted to defend herself, her expression suggesting she was about to, but nothing came to mind. She wasn't really doing her job, and she had nothing to say in defence. 

"Come on, Erica..." 

"Miss Davidson." Erica instantly corrected. 

A smirk crossed Franky's features. "Do you really think that still applies after yesterday?" 

Finally Erica showed just how tense and bothered she felt, her shoulders hanging as she released a heavy sigh. "Honestly, Franky, I didn't ask for this. This -" She made a gesture between both of them with the pen, "- was Channings doing." 

A long silence fell. It was the kind of silence that felt uncomfortable and unwanted, even though speaking up would make the situation worse. Franky enjoyed it. 

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" Franky asked after she leant forward, her elbows resting on her knees. Her voice had gone down in volume. 

Erica's unfortunate glance landed right at the two big, asking, inviting and mesmerizing eyes in front of her. "I..." She stuttered. 

Franky's smirk grew to its widest form and she pushed herself up out of her chair, then walked over to the door, reaching for the lock and securing it. "Don't worry, Erica. We can do it again and nobody's going to find out." 

Erica was alarmed and it was very clearly visible on her face. 

"You can return to that man of yours after today pretending nothing happened. But we've got an hour and I want to make the most of it."

After Erica had spent an eternity staring at Franky, her brain finally functioned properly again when she reached for the phone on her desk, beginning to dial the number of Linda Miles' radio. When a single shaky finger had dialed half the number, a slim finger that wasn't her own dismissed the dial. Suddenly Franky was very close. 

"You don't want them to think you can't handle me, Erica." 

This time the governor didn't correct. She only stared up at Franky and awaited the inmates next move. 

Franky took the moment to stare back at Erica from the standing position directly in front of the governor. She knew she had won, even though the finish wasn't there yet. Erica was simply too far behind to catch up with her, and it allowed her the moment.   
After what felt like an age she decided to act while the governor was still caught off guard. 

"Get up." She commanded. 

"Excuse m-"

"Get. Up." Franky interrupted Erica before the sentence was finished. 

Erica had no idea why, but somehow her body obeyed while her mind was still at war. She stood, slightly looking down at Franky due to her heels, and her chest was heaving. She thought of how kissable the lips in front of her were, and of how badly she wanted to taste them again. 

"I was a little angry yesterday." Franky whispered. She took a step closer to the governor. Her face was very close to Erica's now. "I'll be more gentle now." 

Without realising it, Erica gasped a little. Her muscles tensed when the inmate was close enough for Franky's smell to cloud her mind. Then before she knew her thoughts were answered to. Franky's right hand had found her cheek and sweet lips were placed firmly against her own. Her first reaction was to struggle, like the day before, but the fight was won by Franky, at a much faster rate.

Franky was glad Erica allowed her again, and this time she intended on keeping it. She had tempted many girls before but no victory tasted sweeter than the one she celebrated over the governor. She held Erica in the palm of her hand and she wondered how far she could go without being stopped, without Erica calling a halt. She placed her free left hand on Erica's slim hip and guided the governor away from the chair and to an empty part of the desk. When Erica's struggle was over, Franky removed her right hand and rested it on the other side of Erica's hip before she helped the governor up onto the desk. 

Erica was captivated by Franky. There was no more thinking possible. She was giving in to everything and it felt liberating. Not a single inch of her was thinking of protest anymore and each of Franky's touches was craved and freeing, the sweet taste of Franky's lips being something she couldn't get enough of.

Franky's hands shifted to Erica's knees. She gave the governor a small push further onto the desk, some paperwork falling off of it in the process, but neither of them cared or even noticed. 

Erica moved her right hand to the back of Franky's head. She tangled her fingers with the dark locks of hair and secured the inmates lips upon her own like that. 

"You're eager." Franky breathed against Erica's lips. She approved. 

Erica didn't bother to reply as she'd had enough conversation with Franky already, too much conversation before things had finally come to this and she didn't want to waste any more seconds with words. She was eager indeed.

Franky, on the other hand, wanted words. She wanted any verbal confirmation of desire passing Erica's lips. Her hands slowly dragged up along Erica's thighs, taking the governors skirt along in the process. 

Franky's hands running up her legs caused an anticipating reaction within Erica's stomach. She had felt it before, every time after another erotic dream about the inmate had passed. There was nothing she could do with the nagging feeling, until now. It was going to be answered to at last.

Franky's hands soon reached Erica's hip, both sliding underneath the remaining fabric of Erica's skirt to tug the governors panties down out of the way in one swift movement. In another swift movement, she broke the kiss to stare directly at Erica's features. The heat could be read from the governors cheeks, the desire from blue eyes that were opened seconds later. Even though Franky wanted that verbal confirmation, the real proof of Erica's desire was right in front of her. 

"Do you want me to be your dirty little secret?" Franky whispered. 

Erica, her chest still heaving and heart still racing, wanted nothing more than for Franky to hurry. Now that she had given in to her desires, she didn't want to wait a moment longer. "Yes." She breathed without thinking. And with lips harshly exploring her neck, she was given what she was craving for, fingers stimulating and thrusting until she came undone, her own fingers curling around the edge of the desk until her knuckles turned white. 

When Franky took a few steps back to watch the result of her victory in the form of a hot and pleased mess on the desk, she shook her head.   
"I can't believe how dirty your desires are, miss Davidson." Her tongue trailed along her lips, her teeth catching onto the inside of her cheek and her arms crossing in front of her chest. She waited another moment to watch, and when she was sure she had shamed Erica enough, she turned on her heel to leave the office, and with that Erica on the desk, knowing the hour wasn't over yet, well aware the governor had something to explain if Derek Channing saw her out there.

With the knowledge she had the governor in her pocket.


End file.
